Something about food and love
by Maya Phoenix1
Summary: This is a comedy of Xellos and Fichan's ummm.....love for one another kinda mushyBut i hope you'll enjoy


Author: MayaPhoenix

E-mail: fic has a little bit of comedy and something more then just kisses and hugs if you know what i mean :).I like to think this fic is for kids but a part of my conscience doesn't let me.I hope that i didn't copied anyone.Enjoy

Something about food and love

Gourry:Are we there yet?

Lina:No!

Gourry:Are we there yet?

Lina:No!

Gourry:Are we there...

Lina:Fireball!

Zelgadis:Poor,poor Gourry.I knew him well.

Amelia:May God have mercy on his spirit.

Lina:Zel, where's the nearest inn,i'm getting tired and hungry.

Zel: (looks into the map)It's about one hour from here.

Amelia:Aaaaa!I can't wait that long.My stomach wants food.

Gourry:My stomach is trying to eat me!(get's punched by Lina)

Lina:Good luck.

After thirty minutes...

Gourry:Are we there yet?

Lina:One more word outta you and i'll Dragon Slave your butt all the way to Fillia's tea shop.

Zel:Which is right here.

Lina:What!Oh, it's Fillia's tea shop!

Amelia:You know what that means.Free tea!

Lina:The hell with that.Free food!

Lina:(rings the bell) Come on Fillia!Wake up,i'm hungry!

Gourry:Me too!

Fillia:(looking out the window)Lina-san!What are you doing here?And with the others?

Lina:Cummon!Let us in!

Fillia:Now it's not the best timing!

And then a familiar voice came out of Fillia's bedroom.

''Fillia-sweetie, who is it.The bed is getting cold.''

Fillia:Just a minute.Listen guys,this isn't a good time for visits.

Zel:That voice sounded familiar.

Lina:Fillia,if you don't open this door then we'll open it ourselves.Fireball!

Amelia:Boy,she must be hungry.

Gourry:You should've seen her birthday party.

Lina goes straight into the kitchen while Amelia, Gourry and Zel were trying to put the door back where it was.Fillia comes down with an angry expression on her face.

Fillia:I told you it's not a good timing for you to come here.And just look at my door!Lina, you will pay for this.

Lina:(trying to eat a chicken leg) Don't worry,we'll pay for the door.

Amelia:Why did you say it was bad timing?Whore you sleeping?

Fillia:(blushes) Well,not really.

The mysterious voice is heard again.

''Ooooohhhhhhh Fillia-san,where are you?''

Zel:That voice is very familiar.

Fillia:WAIT A MINUTE!AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DON"T COME DOWN!

''I'm coming down.''

Fillia:NO!DON"T!

Everybody:HUH!

In walked Xellos the Mysterious Priest...NAKED!(God, my mind is going nuts right now)

Fillia:BAKA NAMAGOMI!PUT SOMETHING ON YOURSELF!(by the way,did anyone knew that ''namagomi'' means ''raw garbage'')

Xellos:Oops!There goes my reputation.(he quickly puts a kitchen towel on his...um...equipment and puts on his usual grin)

Well, as you would've guess,Lina,Amelia and Fillia blushed their hearts out and the boys,well,let's say Zel needs a specialist's help to get over the image of Xellos being nude.

Fillia:Namagomi!Now look what you've done.Wait in the room,and while your waiting put on a condom for Heaven's sake.

Amelia:(still blushed)Wow! i didn't think Xellos-san was so...equiped.(don't think anything,i never seen the real thing)

Fillia:Don't get any ideas.

Amelia:Sorry.

Fillia:Well,there are two options.You can stay here for the night and hear some howls (blushes and smiles).Or you can go to the inn and hear the howls from there.

Lina:Let's go to the inn.

Fillia:Ok,come again.Bye!

Zel:Lina,it would've been the same thing.The fruitcake's (Xellos) howls will still be heard.

Lina:Who said anything about Xellos making the howls.

Zel:(swallows his words)

Amelia:(still marked from what she saw in Fillia's kitchen)

Gourry:What's the matter with you guys?It's like you've seen a mozuko naked.

Zel:Pretty close,Gourry,pretty close.

And so ends another bad written fic by yours truly.It didn't turn out like i wanted but i was trying to get out of my head the image of Xellos naked : ).

Narrator: Ok, guys, cheer up.So what if you've seen Xellos naked.That doesn't change ...um... anything!

Zel:Yeah sure.Now i'll have to go see a shrink because of Xellos's little ''thing''.

Amelia:(still...blushing)Don't you mean Xellos's big ''thing''.

Zel:Don't push it, Amelia.

Narrator:Well, Zel, i gotta agree with Amelia on this one.

Zel:You too!

Narrator:Ok.

Lina:I think whe should go in the next village.

Zel:Oh, come on Lina!You don't think the howls could possibly...

Then a howling sound is heard.

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh''

Zel:God! And where at a tavern in the other part of the village!Fillia knows how to scream!

Lina:No, that was Xellos howling.

Zel:What!You mean it's gonna get louder!That's it I'm leaving.Let's go!

The End


End file.
